1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a technique for discharging a liquid material from a discharge device, and arranging a specified quantity of liquid material on a substrate. More specifically, the present invention relates to a droplet discharge method and a droplet discharge apparatus used in a manufacturing process for an electrooptical device such as a liquid crystal device.
Priority is claimed on Japanese Patent Applications No. 2002-223151, filed Jul. 31, 2002, and No. 2003-198651, filed Jul. 17, 2003, the content of which is incorporated herein by reference.
2. Description of Related Art
As a technique for quantitatively arranging a specified quantity of liquid material on a substrate, there is known for example a technique in which a specified quantity of liquid material is continuously discharged by using a dispenser, and this is then arranged on the substrate, for example as is shown, in Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open (JP-A) No. 10-323601.
In the quantitative arrangement technique for the liquid material using a dispenser, however, it is difficult to control the discharged quantity of the liquid material and the location of the liquid material on the substrate highly accurately, and a nonuniform arrangement of the liquid material is likely to occur.
For example, a manufacturing process for a liquid crystal device includes a step for quantitatively arranging a liquid crystal on a substrate having electrodes formed thereon, and then adhering the substrate to another substrate. At this time, if nonuniform arrangement of the liquid material occurs, this may cause a drop in the display quality.
In view of the above situation, it is an object of the present invention to provide a droplet discharge method and a droplet discharge apparatus, which can reduce the consumption of a liquid material, and can uniformly arrange the liquid material on a substrate, without significantly decreasing the throughput. It is another object of the present invention to provide a manufacturing method for a liquid crystal device, which can realize low cost and improved quality, and a liquid crystal device. Moreover, it is another object of the present invention to provide electronic apparatus including a high quality liquid crystal device at a low cost.